swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Caruso Miller
Caruso Miller was a Human male smuggler and freelancer. He was known for serving the Galactic Resistance as a soldier who has killed numerous First Order troopers. Born on the planet of Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by a pirate named Gari Shri to serve on his crew. He was cruelly treated, and served Shri for many years before escaping while in his teens. Miller became a smuggler and a freelancer, working with many other people. Biography Early Life Caruso Miller was born on the planet of Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age, and was taken by pirate named Gari Shri to serve on his pirate crew. He was cruelly treated, and served captain Shri for many years before escaping while in his teens. He became a smuggler and a freelancer, working for many other people. He worked for the First Order, the Galactic Resistance, lots of organizations, numerous Hutts, and even for a pirate crew. Later Life Rivals - The Hired Gun Floating somewhere within the Mid-Rim, Mondohan Mondohan's ship is stationed - picking on smaller runners for resources and more notoriety. He is known as one of the most intimidating pirates in the galaxy. After assaulting a small blockade runner, the bounty hunter Distorted (also known as Iseno Vizine) infiltrates the ship and shuts off the power supply. With the entire vessel now in complete darkness, Mondohan is determined to find the perpetrator. Himself, Jes Umbr, Dex Kerb and Caruso Miller each set off to find Iseno. Mondohan is quickly struck down by the hunter, weakened by the pitch dark. Dex and Jes utilise their abilities to see, though both are easily incapacitated by Iseno. Caruso puts up a fight, along with several other pirates - though he too is struck down by a swift gut to the knee from Iseno. Mondohan confronts Iseno, threatening to kill them - but after reaching a compromise, Mondohan agrees to pay to the rival gang who hired Iseno. He forfeits '100 K grams of coaxium'. While Mondohan believes he has done what he sees right - he may have angered the rival gang even further, as the 100 K grams; in reality - does not exist. After Iseno leaves the ship for their payment, Mondohan offers to make it up to his crew by letting them indulge in some rich Savareen brandy. Rivals - The Hired Gun Aftermath After leaving Mondohan's pirate crew, Caruso worked for a crime lord named Zane Fendral, the leader of the Bloodlust Syndicate; He worked as a guard, in the syndicate. Skirmish on Hradreek Jes Umbr and Ingolf To'Wan were sent to Hradreek in search of the Sith artifacts - Darth Atrius's lightsabers. Shortly upon arrival, the two of them were greeted by Zane Fendral and the Bloodlust Syndicate. In a rough confrontation, Zane was wounded - but escaped. Caruso Miller, Zane's ally, arrived and distracted Jes and Ingolf. After a brief reconciliation between the former allies, Jes and Caruso - Jes is suddenly taken over by a rogue spirit. The spirit was Darth Atrius himself - who saw Jes as a fitting vessel for his soul. Jes turned, revealing his now red-orange eyes - a sign of him now being a part of the ancient Sith Lord. Mission: Assassination On the planet of Nar Shadaa, Caruso and his sidekick, Zild were sent by the bloodlust syndicate to assassinate Xzazar the Hutt. Wearing a ghillie suit, the two hid in a bush near their target's location. Miller pulled the trigger, only hitting the hutt's tail, and thus - alerting Marcus Jaro - a jedi investigator, to their location. The two immediately ran away - while running, they saw a TIE Fighter on the way, thus hijacking it. Marcus, on the other hand - chased them using his own personal ship. He managed to damage the TIE Fighter's right wing, forcing the fighter to land on the ground. The two, after landing - immediately left the fighter, and ran towards the nearest building to hide. The Nar Shadaa police failed to find them, resulting the them to successfully escape. Revenge of the Hutt A group of bounty hunters, tasked with assassinating Caruso, sent by Xzazar the Hutt landed on the planet of Coruscant. Shortly after touching down on the planet, the hunters ambushed Miller. Miller fought them back, but later resulted to his bloody death. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Mercenaries Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Non Force-User Category:Deceased